


Fore+Some

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Halloweentown Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Creampie, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kinky, MILFs, Mother-Son Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Nurse, Simultaneous Orgasm, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Halloween (Little Late!!) fic
Relationships: Catelyn Tully Stark/Robb Stark, Cersei Lannister/Robb Stark, Lysa Tully Arynn/Robb Stark, Robb Stark/Cersei Lannister/Catelyn Tully Stark/Lysa Tully Arynn
Kudos: 15





	Fore+Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [Rahul17845](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahul17845/gifts), [dig_dug_dag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts).



Robb could only blink as he looked around the living room. It looked just like a waiting room.  
What was going on here? "Hello, Mr. Stark we're ready for you."

"Cersei" Robb said. It was Cersei alright, but she was dressed as a nurse. Though this nurse  
outfit was small on her and was straining against her bust and the skirt was short too. He was  
confused as to what was going on, but he followed her to his bedroom to find his mom there  
wearing a lab coat that was open to show her very short tan skirt and crème colored blouse that  
was a few sizes too small for her. It showed that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath too.  
"Mom?" Robb asked. "Mr. Stark, I am Dr. Stark" Catelyn said. "Mom, what's going on?" Robb  
asked. Cersei bent down and whispered into Robb's ear. "Happy Halloween Robb, enjoy this  
special treat" she said. This kind of connected dots in Robb's head. So his mom and Cersei were  
doing some role-playing for Halloween. If that's what they wanted to do then who was he to deny  
them. "Yes doctor" Robb said. "Okay, now what seems to be the problem today Mr. Stark?"  
Catelyn asked her son. "Well, it, um" Robb said as he tried to think of something, but then he felt  
a slip of paper slip into his hand. He turned to see Cersei wink at him. He then read the piece of  
paper and nodded. "It's my groin, I am experiencing pain there" he said. "I see, if you don't mind  
I need a colleague of mine to come assist me since they are more knowledgeable in this area"  
Catelyn said. Robb just nodded wondering what else was in store for him. In no time Lysa  
appeared wearing the exact same outfit as Catelyn though her skirt was a dark tan and her blouse  
was a maroon color. But the skirt was still quite short and the blouse few sizes too small for her.  
"Hello, I am Dr. Maple" she said. She and Robb shook hands. "Now then, lets get down to  
business shall we. Please remove your trousers" Lysa said as she put on a rubber glove. Robb  
dropped her pants and then his boxers. He sat on the bed and Lysa took a hold of his limp dick  
and began to stroke it. Robb felt himself get hard. "Are you feeling any pain?" Lysa asked.

"Um, uh, no doctor, not yet" Robb said as he kept in character. "I see, nurse make a note of this" 

Lysa said. "Yes doctor" Cersei said. Catelyn walked up beside Lysa with gloves on her hands.  
"May I?" she asked. "By all means" Lysa said. Catelyn then took over giving her son a hand job.  
Robb groaned feeling his mom stroke him. "Are you in pain Mr. Stark?" Catelyn asked. "No, no  
pain at all" Robb said trying to control his breathing. "You seem to be experiencing something  
though" Catelyn said. "Hmm, let me try something. If I may Dr. Stark?" Lysa asked. Catelyn  
nodded and removed her hand from her son's cock. Robb groaned then gasped as Lysa dipped her  
head down and took his member in her mouth and began to suck on it. She bobbed her head up  
and down letting her tongue swirl around his length. Robb clenched the bedspread in his fists.  
This was just too good. "Shit" he murmured as he came. Lysa got a load of Robb's come in her  
mouth. She then stood up and looked at her colleague. "What is it Dr. Maple?" Catelyn asked.  
Lysa then pulled Catelyn into a kiss sharing Robb's spunk. She then did the same to Cersei. The  
three swirled their amount of spunk and then swallowed. "Well?" Lysa asked. "Nothing unusual"  
Catelyn said. "I agree doctor" Cersei said. "I got the same results. I think we need to delve deeper  
into this problem" Lysa said. Catelyn and Cersei nodded. Robb didn't know what to say of do then his eyes widen as the three hot MILFs began to take off their clothes. Cersei had lovely C  
cup tits and kept herself in shape too. She had paler skin compared to Lysa and Catelyn, but it  
just looked milky smooth. Her blue bush was trimmed nicely. Lysa had a nice tan and her tits  
were a perfect C and still had a bit of its perkiness even though she's had two kids. Her bush was  
shaved clean of hair and she had a bit of a belly thought it looked quite cute on her. Finally was  
Catelyn, she had the same tan as Lysa and her tits were again a wonderful high C. She too kept  
herself in shape and her bush was trimmed like Cersei. "Uh, wha" Robb uttered. "Mr. Stark, in  
order to find out what is going with you we must do a series."

Cersei laid down and then motioned for Robb to get on top of her. He did and then with Cersei's  
hand guiding Robb's prick into her hot moist cavern. Robb pushed in as soon as he made contact.  
Cersei gasped and moaned as she felt Robb's cock fill her pussy. He was so big inside her,  
stretching her entire pussy deliciously. "Whenever you're ready Robb you can begin" Lysa said.  
"Yes Dr. Maple" Robb said as he controlled his breathing feeling Cersei's pussy walls ripple  
around his length. Robb began to thrust in and out of Cersei slowly. Cersei gasped feeling Robb  
leave her only to re-enter her. It was like slow torture for her. "Oh" she gasped. "How is it Nurse  
Cersei?" Catelyn asked. "Ugh, oh, it's amazing Dr. Stark. Mr. Stark is so big and he fills me so  
much" Cersei panted. She then began to rock her hips back and forth in time with Robb's pumps.  
Robb was slowly increasing his pace, but at a slow incline. "Yes, keep telling us how it feels,  
everything, tell us more" Catelyn panted. "Mmm, yeah tell us" Lysa said. "Oh yes, I will. It feels  
incredible. I can feel all of him inside me. So full" Cersei moaned. Robb was relishing the feeling  
of Cersei's pussy undulating around him. Damn, it felt so good and he had to fight from coming  
too soon. "Mr. Stark, for us to get adequate results you need to participate in this. Please do  
whatever you want to the nurse" Lysa said. This gave Robb the green light and his hands moved  
up and cupped Cersei's bouncing tits. His thumbs rubbed her hard nipples making Cersei throw  
her head back arching her back as she let out some very loud moans. Robb squeezed the twin  
globes as his calloused fingers rubbed and stroked all of her smooth skin. "Nurse, keep telling us  
what is going on" Catelyn said. "Yes, his hands, his hands sure know what they are doing. Oh  
god, I think I just climaxed with him rubbing my nipples" Cersei gasped. "Interesting" Lysa said.  
"Yes, very" Catelyn said. "OH GOD!" Cersei cried as she came again. Robb groaned as he felt  
Cersei's velvety walls clench around him. He was sure he was going to come, but then Cersei  
stopped him and pushed him off her. This left Robb frustrated, but Cersei slowly got up on  
wobbly legs. "Now lets get started with the next experiment" Lysa said. She then made her way  
to the bed. "Now Mr. Stark, I believe we should test your strength and endurance" she said. She  
had Robb get up and Lysa took his place. She then got on her hands and knees and wiggled her  
ass at Robb. He then got on the bed and knee-walked to Lysa and was about to slide inside her. 

"Wait!" Catelyn said. "What is it?" Lysa asked. "Mr. Stark should be cleaned up before the next  
test" Catelyn said. Lysa frowned. "I shall do it" Cersei said. She then knelt down and licked  
Robb's cock clean of her own juices. Once squeaky clean she then directed Robb back to Lysa. 

Robb moved forward penetrating Lysa from behind. He could feel Lysa's slit accommodate his girth and length and was amazed that she was tight even though she's had two kids. "Yes, that  
feels so good" Lysa cried out.

Robb held Lysa's hips as he pumped in and out. That short little break in-between helped to stave  
of from coming. But feeling Lysa's delicious pussy was making that need to rise again. "Dr.  
Maple, how are feeling?" Cersei asked. "So good, so fucking good. He has amazing strength and  
stamina. Oh, he knows where to hit inside me" Lysa moaned. "We'll make a note of that" Catelyn  
said. "Yes, a note, more and more notes. Fuck, oh fuck me Mr. Stark, We need all the data we  
can get" Lysa said. She threw her head back as she arched her back pushing herself back at Robb.  
Robb groaned as he felt Lysa's pussy clench around him. He moved his hands caressing her sides  
then grabbing a hold of Lysa's swaying tits. He felt her hard nipples. "Shit, yes!" Lysa cried.  
Robb was squeezing Lysa's breasts enough to leave marks on her mounds. "OH GOD!" Lysa  
screamed as she came. Robb was so close to coming, but he was pushed out off Lysa. "That's  
enough of that experiment" Catelyn said. Lysa sighed and nodded. She slowly got up from the  
bed. "Now the final experiment" Catelyn said making her way to the bed. Robb was exhausted  
and not sure he could keep going even though he had spewed his load yet. He was laid down and  
his mom got on top of him. "Wait, Mr. Stark needs to cleaned once again" Lysa said. Catelyn  
frowned at this. Cersei once again took the initiative and licked Robb clean once again. "Now  
relax and let me to most of the work, trust me. I am a doctor" Catelyn said. She then lowered  
herself moaning all the way as her needy pussy was being filled by her very own son. "Oh yes,  
that's so lovely" Catelyn purred. She then began to slide up and down on Robb's pole. She was  
using her pussy walls to squeeze Robb's dick. Robb groaned feeling this. He let his hands go to  
his mother's thighs and caressed them. They then moved up to her hips then continuing to  
Catelyn's sides and to her bouncing breasts. His thumbs rubbing Catelyn's erect nipples. Catelyn  
cried out at this, but kept going increasing her pace. Her knees locked on Robb's hips as she rode  
him like a pro. "Fuck!" Robb groaned as he came. Catelyn moaned loudly as she came too. Robb  
laid there totally spent. Cersei got on the bed and laid down on one side of him while Lysa also  
got on the bed and laid on his other side. His mother stayed on top of him with his limp dick still  
inside her. 

"Mmmm, best damn Halloween ever" Cersei murmured. Lysa and Catelyn murmured  
their agreement. Robb just smiled as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
